


Holy Water - A Villanelle

by HoneyBee95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Crush on Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Community: poetry_fiction, Erotic Poetry, Holy Water, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Pining, Pining Aziraphale (Good Omens), Poetry, Self-Indulgent, Zine: Love and Lust Through the Ages (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee95/pseuds/HoneyBee95
Summary: A Villanelle (Poem) for A.Z. Fell's Erotica: Love and Lust Through The Ages Volume II.After the events at St James Park, Aziraphale is alone with his thoughts and the lingering grief over Crowley's request for Holy Water
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Love and Lust Through the Ages Volume II





	Holy Water - A Villanelle

**Author's Note:**

> Villanelle - also known as villanesque. A pastoral or lyrical poem of nineteen lines, consisting of five tercets followed by a quatrain, with only two rhymes throughout, and some lines repeated.

You asked me for Holy Water, 

And it was all too much. 

How could I be part of your slaughter? 

I lay here, even now, in my quarter, 

Burning for your touch 

All because you asked me for Holy Water. 

My fingers wander 

And I find myself in a flush, 

How could I be part of your slaughter? 

I move to your slow saunter, 

my thoughts building in a rush, 

Why would you ask me for Holy Water? 

If, in denying you, made me a martyr 

In love, I spill in my palm, crying out in a hush: 

‘How could I be part of your slaughter?’ 

Embarrassed at my heartbeat’s flutter 

and the remnants of the desire I clutch. 

You asked me for Holy Water, 

How could I be part of your slaughter? 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!! I want to be a professional poet/author and any reviews helps me improve :)


End file.
